


of talks of manhunts and cuddling your dearest

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Overly affectionate Dream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Nagito. Cuddle. Fluff. Affection.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	of talks of manhunts and cuddling your dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.

Nagito sighed, lifting up Dream's iconic smiley-face mask. "Why do you insist on hiding your face? You'd be much cuter without the mask, dear."

Dream huffed, slightly blushing and looking off to the side to hide from Nagito's gaze. "You know why, babe. I just hate showing my face, y'know?"

Nagito stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Dream's freckled face. "I love you all the same. Though, you'd be much easier to kiss."

"Baaabe," Dream drew out. "Stoooop."

"What? All I'm doing is appreciating my amazing boyfriend." Nagito looped his arms around Dream's neck, smiling. "You make me so happy, dear. I'm so proud of you... I'm so lucky that you chose to have me as your boyfriend."

"Yeah?" Dream pulled Nagito closer by his waist. "And I'm lucky that I get to come home to your beautiful face everynight."

"I don't deserve you," Nagito muttered, leaning his head on Dream's shoulder.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're amazing. You're funny. Your friends love you. You're admirable. And I'm just trash."

"Aw, come on, baby. Don't think like that." Dream nudges Nagito's head off of his shoulder, dipping his head down to his boyfriend's neck to plant affectionate kisses. "You know I love you. My friends love you, too. They think you're great. They love that you make me happy."

"Dream, stop... You're going to make me cry."

"Because I'm telling you how much I love you? Baby, I could spend all night telling you how much you mean to me."

Nagito whined, and Dream reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I mean it, Nagi. You're so important to me. You know when I do those manhunts? I think about you. I keep going, even if I'm in a rough spot, for you."

"Dream..."

"Nope. I refuse to let you say another bad thing about yourself." Dream takes Nagito by surprise, picking him up bridal style. "We're going to cuddle until you feel better."

Nagito yelped and latched onto Dream as he was carried into their shared bedroom.

Dream let Nagito down onto the bed. "Let me change, okay? Then we can cuddle."

Nagito nodded, and Dream turned around to undress. The mask fully came off- it was a pesky piece of shit. Then, the rest of his fit came off. He slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, and one of his hoodies.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I wear one of your hoodies?"

Dream gave a slight nod, throwing his favorite lime green hoodie to Nagito. "Catch, babe."

Nagito caught the hoodie and smiled. "Thank you!" He quickly pulled it on.

"No problem." Dream crawled into bed next to Nagito, immediately pulling the shorter into his arms. "Let's take a nap, okay?"

"Okay."

Silence fell between the two for a good few minutes, until Nagito spoke up again.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?" Dream sleepily replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah <3


End file.
